Sticking Together
by CastingLightBeyond
Summary: It's about Roderich, the BTT, pasta twins, Ludwig, and Matthew


Time period: About our time :D

Ages:  
>Roderich, Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio: about 20<p>

Pasta Twins: newborn

Ludwig and Matthew: about a year

"It's all your fault!" The two dark figures threw the dark haired man into the snow.

"Please! The children will die out here!" The man cried, cradling the two babies in his arms.

"Then you and Elizabeth never should have had them! Maybe she'd still be here right now!" They both returned inside and slammed the door.

The man sat up with his babies in his arms, still with snow all over him.

"Oh Elizabeth, why did you have to go? We could have gone away from here, away from your parents and raise the children. They didn't accept me before... Now our boys might not even have a chance..." The man sobbed.

One of the two baby boys started to cry.

"It's okay Feliciano, don't cry. Daddy's here." He brushed the snow off of their faces and kissed them both.

"What am I going to do? I have no one... Your both are going to freeze out here if we don't get to somewhere warm." He looked around and sighed. "…I guess we'll have to sleep in the park for tonight..."

He got up, still holding his newborn sons and started walking towards the park. He sat on one of the benches, knowing he'd have to sleep sitting in order for the babies to be as warm as possible. He wrapped his jacket around both of them and fell asleep.

Meanwhile~

"Look Gilbert, I don't think your phone is in the park... Let's just go back home." A with a French accent said.

"No! I'm positive it's here! It's the last place I remember having it-" the white haired man stopped in his tracks.

"Gilbert? What's wrong? Why did you stop?"

"Look." Gilbert pointed to the dark haired man sitting on the bench with his two sons. "It's freezing out here, why is he sleeping on a bench? ...Francis, I don't think he has a home." He said gloomily.

"What do you want to do about it?" Francis asked knowing perfectly well what his answer was going to be.

"Let's let them stay at our place until we find out what's going on. We can't leave them out here, the babies could die." Gilbert walked over and tried to wake the man, but he was out cold from previous events. "I guess we're carrying them. Here, you take the babies and I'll take the man."

"People are gonna think we kidnapped them! Isn't there something else we can do?"

"Unless you want them to freeze to death, then no." He proceeded to hand the boys to Francis and lift the dark haired man into his arms. They got into their car and drove to their home/mansion.

"Let's put them in the guest room." Gilbert set the man in the first bed and Francis set the boys in the second.

"Sleep tight." Gilbert and Francis turned off the lights and left the room.

-Time Skip to Morning-

The darker haired man slowly opened his eyes and to his surprise, he was warm. He looked up to the window to see Francis cleaning the glass.

"Good to see you awake; now, I know you have a lot of questions. We will answer them all at breakfast."

"We?"

"Oui, my four friends and I live here. Oh, and don't worry, your sons are right next to you in the other bed." He pointed to the sleeping babies and smiled.

"Thank you for bringing us here, I do have many questions, but I'm thankful that my boys are safe and warm." He got up slowly and stood.

"I'm Francis, what's your name? And why were you sleeping on the bench? It's snowing outside."

"I'm Roderich. It's kind of a long story that I'll share when everyone is present so that I don't have to repeat it."

"Okay, how about you change and come down for breakfast with me?"

"I don't have any other clothes."

"That's alright, I've got some extras right here. Also, my friend Gilbert went to get some milk for your sons, they looked way too young for baby food. How old are they?"

"They were born last night..."

"Oh, then it's a good thing we brought you here then!" He said, heading out the door, "I'll let you get dressed. I'll be in the next room, call for me when you're finished." He closed the door and went to the next room.

Roderich got dressed with the clothes. He wasn't used to clothes as nice as this; he wasn't the richest of all people, so this was a new (but good) feeling. Roderich opened the door and quietly called for Francis.

"Francis? I'm finished."

"Alright, I'll be out in a moment." Francis walked out the door and walked back into the guest room.

"Let me help you with one; I have a younger brother that I care for, so I know how to handle babies." Roderich handed one of them to him.

"So, what's his name?"

"Lovino, and this one is Feliciano."

"Very beautiful names."

"Thanks, my... wife picked them out..." He said, suddenly depressed.

"Let's head down, my friend Antonio is a marvelous cook."

They walked down the stairs and into the dining room. Everyone was setting the table, except for two other babies that were in high chairs.

"Everyone, this is Roderich. Roderich, this is Antonio,"

"Hola!"

"Gilbert,"

"Hey!"

"And these two little guys are Matthew and Ludwig. Matthew is my brother and Ludwig is Gilbert's brother."

"Hello, I would like to thank you for taking in my sons and me. I don't think they would have survived out there..."

"You're welcome. Come sit down, Antonio made breakfast." Gilbert sat next to his brother and Francis sat next to his.

"I could hold one of your boys for you if you'd like?" Antonio offered after setting all the food down.

"Oh, yes, thank you." Roderich said as Francis handed him one of the babies.

"What's his name?" Antonio asked, gently stroking the baby's head.

"Lovino, and this one is Feliciano."

"Wonderful names. Oh, and we have milk for them." Antonio smiled and handed Roderich a yellow bottle for Feliciano and grabbed a green one for Lovino.

"Dig in everyone!" Gilbert said feeding himself and Ludwig.

After about 10 minutes of everyone eating and feeding the younger ones, Francis spoke again.

"So Roderich, why were you sleeping in the park when it was snowing? Tell us everything from beginning to end. (He remembered him saying that it was a long story)."

"Well, my wife and I meet when we were younger; we fell in love and got married. But her parents didn't like me because I was extremely poor, and an orphan. That made our relationship a bit difficult... About 9 months ago, we found out she was pregnant. We were all happy, except for her parents; they didn't want Elizabeth to have children with a poor orphan. And as months went on, Elizabeth became sick. There wasn't much we could do about it, there wasn't really a cure. Last night, the babies were born, but she didn't make it... She died after Feliciano was born (her parents wanted a traditional birth, so that's why we weren't at a hospital). I cleaned and dressed the twins. After that, her parents threw me and the boys out into the snow. They blamed me for Elizabeth's death. They wanted nothing to do with me, or the boys. I have no family so I had no place to go. I had been staying with Elizabeth and her parents ever since we started dating because I was too old to stay at the orphanage. They kicked me out at 16. So the only place I could go was the park and sleep on the bench with Lovino and Feliciano. I guess that's when you took us here."

The others just looked at him with sorrow. They processed everything he said about being an orphan to his wife dying only the day before.

"I'm so sorry about all that has happened to you. You are welcome to stay for as long as you want. We too have had struggles in our past, that's why we came together to help each other out. So please do stay, I've even started to bond with little Lovi!" He smiled.

"Thank you! You don't know how much this means to me!" He said, looking down at Feliciano.

'You guys will have a future and a good one too.'


End file.
